


Blind as the Moon

by theStorybook_Wolvesss



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Victor Hugo, Les Misérables RPF
Genre: A Little Fall of Rain, F/M, Fan Poetry, I love les mis and eponines death is sad, Poetry, poem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 08:23:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 132
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5449856
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theStorybook_Wolvesss/pseuds/theStorybook_Wolvesss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Another poem about Éponine....</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blind as the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> Written 4th February 2015

I'm holding onto fragments;  
tangled dreams  
As if they were you 

Because the rain is constantly staining my skin,  
"It's nothing"...  
Except a reminder of the tears I gave you

~They were too many~

Your Starry eyes (and  
empty bottles) are the only thing  
Keeping me  
Alive. 

 

You,  
you are as blind as the moon,  
You don't see, you never saw  
me  
there.  
Little you know. Little you care

There's a cloud across your eyes,  
And the cloud has golden hair, (probably a halo if you look close enough) to touch  
All wrapped up  
In a life I might have known 

But maybe I'm blind too,  
She is a lark, and I'm Juliet 

"You never loved me"  
Hurts more than  
The bullet in my chest  
That I took to save your life


End file.
